The present invention relates to a child seat anchor apparatus and a partition trim.
In a typical vehicle, there is provided a partition panel inside the vehicle to define an interior and a trunk. Specifically, the partition panel is disposed from the lower end of a back window opening to the front side of the vehicle and blocks a portion between the peripheral area of the upper end portion of a seatback of a rear seat and the lower end portion of the back window opening. Further, in the vehicle having a child seat mounted on the rear seat, a tether anchor for locking a tether of the child seat is fixed on the upper surface of the partition panel in the front side of the vehicle by the use of a bolt. Additionally, an opening for opening the upper portion of the tether anchor is formed on the partition trim covering the partition panel from the upside.
At this time, an outer appearance may not look good in the case where the opening is opened. For this reason, in Patent Document 1, there was provided a cover on the partition trim to open or close the opening while moving around a horizontal axis on the rear side.
Additionally, in Patent Document 2, there was provided a technology that is designed to allow the tether anchor to protrude from the upside of the opening and attach a box-like shaped cover moving vertically to be opened or closed to the tether anchor in the periphery of a thin hinge on the rear side, so that an anchor non-use time when the cover covers the tether anchor and an anchor use time when the tether anchor is exposed are switched to each other.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-104037A
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3489274
However, in the configuration in Patent Document 1, since the cover moves around the horizontal axis to be opened or closed, a problem may arise in that the structure is complicated and attaching work needs much trouble because the number of parts of a rotation mechanism increases. Additionally, a rear view may be interrupted since the cover is upright from the upper surface of the partition trim at the anchor use time when the tether of the child seat is attached to the tether anchor. Further, the cover may be deformed or slipped out from the partition trim when an alien substance is jammed therein.
In the configuration in Patent Document 2, since the box-like shaped cover protrudes from the upper portion of the partition trim, a problem may arise in that the outer appearance does not look good at the anchor non-use time when the tether of the child seat is not attached to the tether anchor because the cover and the partition trim do not appear to be one member.